A Place For My Head
by ElektraPunk
Summary: Just a songfic i whipped up. Hope you all enjoy it. slight SonAmy, Fighting.


**Hey guys. I do not own sonic and co. I've decided to do the sequel to the girls hit back. But I need ideas. Heres a songfic I put together-**

Amy Rose came downstairs to the living room were Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Tails were sitting. "Hey Amy there's someone here to see you" said Rouge. Curious Amy looked to the front door. She gasped in shock.

**I watch how the  
Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun**

**The sun doesn't give / light to the moon assuming  
The moon's going to owe it one**

"Hello Amy" said a hot pink hedgehog with black streaks running down her quills. "What do you want?" spat Amy. "Well you never called or stayed in contact did you?" the hot pink hedgehog said. "Oh that's right I owe you something but what is it?" said Amy. "No I can't think of anything, Lauren" Amy finished. **  
It makes me think of how you act to me / You do  
Favors and then rapidly / You just  
Turn around and start asking me / about  
Things you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest**

"Let me refresh your memory" Lauren said. She jumped and struck Amy in the cheek with her fist. The others came rushing to give Lauren a piece of their minds. "Wait" Amy cried. She stood up and punched her in the stomach. **  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head**

Amy then smacked her in the cheek using her elbow. "I made you a favor and now you should return it" said Lauren standing up and wiping her cheek. "I already returned it!" screamed Amy "You took everything from me as the favor". "Amy, Amy, Amy that was nothing, sure I saved your life but you didn't give me anything besides your soul" "Now I want your friends, your house, and your money" Lauren finished. "You're not having anything!" yelled Amy.**  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and  
Step on people like you do and / Run  
Away the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm / used to be strong  
Used to be generous / but you should've known / That you'd  
Wear out your welcome / now you see  
How quiet it is / all alone / I'm so**

"You life went down not because of me but because what you did!" Amy yelled "Now you see how it is to be all alone, does it feel nice?". **  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While / I find a place to rest / I'm so  
Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
**"Get out of here, and take your greed you two-faced liar!" "Amy isn't that a little harsh?" said Sonic. "Shut up Sonic!" Amy yelled "You have no idea what she did to me!". The two girls were circling each other when Lauren ran outside. "Come back here coward!" and Amy ran outside. Amy caught up with Lauren outside and slammed her on the concrete wall.

**While / I find a place to rest  
I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
** "You just try and take the best of me don't you, you think favors mean something in return?" Amy whispered close to Lauren's face. Lauren started to whimper. "You little sook!" Amy raised her fist but Tails and Sonic stopped her and pulled her away from Lauren. "What are you doing?" Amy yelled.**  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

Amy pulled out of their grasp and ran to Lauren. She grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Lauren was almost crying.**  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

"Just go away and never come back" said Amy.**  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away**

"I still can't believe I fell for it, that fateful day I found out who you were" whispered Amy. "What happened, Amy?" asked Cream. "Well Cream this little son of bitch cost me everything I had in Little Planet" "My parents went into exile, my friends left me and she seduced my boyfriend" "Boyfriend?" said Sonic with a hint of jealousy. ****

I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

"He wanted me not you Amy and I was much better liked then you anyway, besides I saved you life and gave you friends when you were the pathetic little thing you were and still are" said Lauren, Amy stepped forward to finish her off but Sonic moved in front of her and grabbed Lauren. Amy stepped back in shock and Sonic threw Lauren as far as he could. Lauren landed just before the cliff ended. Amy walked over to her and said "Time for payback" and she kicked Lauren over the cliff. ****

Shut...up

I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

"Thanks Sonic" said Amy. The others were in shock "How could you do something so caring?" asked Knuckles "How couldn't I?" Sonic replied. ****

I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

"Well let's go inside" said Amy making her way into the house but something soft stopped her. She turned around to find Sonic standing there. "I want to show you something" he said. Sonic turned and lead her through a series of bushes and trees until he came to a high cliff overlooking the sunset. "Oh this is so romantic" said Amy. Sonic turned her around to face him. Their faces inched together just before their lips met Amy cleverly moved and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic was shocked and Amy was smiling mischievously. "You little…." joked Sonic. He chased Amy until they came to the house.

**What did you think I did it really quick so I didn't feel like writing a story? Song is A place for my head by Linkin Park. Please Review!**


End file.
